Finding Him Is More Than They Bargained For
by mswriter07
Summary: Carter Verone found his prize and Dominic Toretto found His Brian. Sequel to More Than He Bargained For. A.N. I hope you enjoy. This has OT3, manipulation, smut, and it's not suitable for the work computer.


_Finally Brian got his brain back on track and pushed the two men off of him. He was panting, sweating, and hard as a rock. He didn't expect his afternoon to turn out like this bringing two men back to his apartment especially ones that wanted to kill him. He ran his hands through his hair and glanced between the two - he knew by dinner time, his life was going to change more than it already had._

"What's the matter Bri?" Dom asked wanting to pull him close and calm him down.

Brian looked at Dom sharply - not a lot of people called him Bri and he hadn't heard Dom say it in almost two years and then there was Carter Verone. He leaned back against the wall and the men were smart enough not to move any closer. All this had to be Brian's decision. Brian had been left out in the cold so much with the sacrifices he made that they just wanted to comfort him and take care of him for the rest of his life.

"I didn't think things would end up like this," Brian said as he kept his eyes on both men thinking one of them would turn on the other.

Carter made the first move towards Brian and said in his quiet, yet confident voice, "We just want to take care of you like you've taken care of us."

Brian made a noise in the back of his throat close to a snort and he said, "I didn't take care of either of you." He looked at Dom and continued, "I broke up your only family and sent you on the run to keep you out of jail." Then he turned his gaze back to Carter and said, "You went to jail, while not for long, long enough that I shouldn't be standing still."

Dom spoke up and said, "All that's true but you sacrificed your life for us both times and managed to evade the law on technicalities and got out of dodge. Now we want to take care of you. We don't know where life will take us but this is a good start." He moved over to Brian and wrapped him up in his arms as he gave him a few soft kisses.

Brian wrapped his arms around Dom's broad shoulders and returned the kisses as he moved his focus along from them wanting to kill him to the pleasure they were offering. He went to deepen the kiss but he felt Carter tug him away gently and he let out a small groan. Carter finished taking the shirt off and wrapped his arms around Brian's waist as Dom wrapped Brian's arms back around him so they could get back to kissing. Dom slipped his tongue in Brian's mouth and moaned as Brian massaged it with his own tongue.

Carter buried his face in the crook of Brian's neck and shoulder and kept his hands flat on his bare stomach, stroking lightly and feeling the shivers run through Brian. Brian finally pulled away to catch his breath and said, "You're both too dressed."

"So are you baby," Carter whispered against his neck as he nipped and sucked gently.

Brian groaned and tilted his head further to the side so Carter could keep working on his neck. Carter worked Brian's pants apart and Brian pressed his hips against Carter. Dom moved away but only enough he could pull his clothes off and work Carter out of his since they almost had Brian undressed. He moved behind Carter and as Carter worked Brian into a puddle Dom worked Carter's shirt apart and his trousers were the next to follow. Carter felt his pants fall to his ankles and he pushed Brian's off his hips and he had to let go of Brian completely as he slipped out of his clothes and Brian did the same.

Carter moved around to stand in front of Brian and after he pulled him into a couple of deep kisses he fell to his knees and took Brian's dick in his hand as he stroked it gently. Brian grabbed at Carter's hair but Dom distracted Brian by pulling him against his body and tipping his chin back so they could kiss. Brian's hands found their way to Dom's forearm wrapped around his chest and he held on tight - Dom's tongue in his mouth, Carter's mouth wrapped around his dick and Dom's erection working itself between his ass cheeks had Brian ready to explode but neither would let it happen. All Brian could do was relax against Dom's body and trust they would guide him where he needed to be because he was lost in all the pleasure they were giving him.

Carter feeling Brian groan and thrust further down his throat, pulled away, and squeezed the base so Brian couldn't come. Dom moved his kisses down Brian's throat to his shoulders and he growled, "Go lie down and don't touch yourself."

Brian felt them let go of him and he groaned at the loss before he had to move. He went quickly to his room and the other two followed behind. Carter slipped Brian back between them and let Dom tongue fuck Brian's mouth while he nipped at the back of Brian's neck. Carter's teeth scraped against each of Brian's vertebrates and Brian almost choked as he moaned. Dom chuckled as he pulled away and he noticed what Carter was about to do. Brian had let go of Dom when they stopped kissing but Dom pulled him close and wrapped Brian's arms back around his back as Carter started to tease Brian's lower back. Brian was a writhing mess between the two of them and Dom sensing Carter's intent pulled Brian's cheeks apart as Carter ran his tongue over his pulsing hole.

Neither were prepared for Brian's yelp but took it as a good sign. Carter took Brian's cheeks his own hands as Dom kissed Brian again and listened to Brian mewling as Carter worked his prostate. Before Brian could thrust against Dom's hip, Dom caught his dick in his hand and squeezed the base. "Fuck..." Brian moaned. He looked up at Dom through his lashes and asked, "Please let me come? Please?"

Dom couldn't deny his angel and as Carter went back to sucking on his hole Dom got a gentle rhythm going and Brian cried out as his orgasm hit and he buried his face in Dom's neck. Dom's fingers carded through Brian's hair and he nuzzled his brow bone as it was closest and he groaned as his dick brushed against Brian's thigh. Brian went to move so he could get Dom off but Dom pulled him into a quick kiss he whispered, "I want to make love to you baby."

Brian couldn't believe that Dom uttered those words and felt himself melt even further into the mattress. Dom laid Brian on his back and knew that with Carter rimming his lover that Brian was as prepared as he could be so he pushed inside gently. He was feeling the rumbles in his chest as he took his time and Brian kept panting his name.

Watching Brian and Dom have sex together Carter almost wanted to puke but he held it together because he wanted Dom's ass too. He knew he was a toy to Dom at least but hearing Brian moan Dom's name like he was his personal Jesus, and grasping at his back holding the man close he knew that he'd have to fight Dom for some of Brian's affections. How could he be so stupid as to involve Toretto and get him here in bed with the blonde writhing Adonis under him and he was pretty much on the sidelines already. Not for long though.

Carter found the bottle of lube in the nightstand by the bed and he knelt next to Dom and Brian's synchronized bodies and poured the lube down Dom's crack. The two men froze and Carter grinned letting his teeth catch the light even though they couldn't see it and he worked two fingers inside as he kissed along Dom's neck and shoulders. "You get what you came for and I get to claim mine." The whisper was soft against Dom's back but he heard every word and groaned as Carter prepared him.

Brian refocused Dom's attention by pulling him into a deep kiss and he canted his hips and felt Dom slide deeper inside. Brian didn't let go of Dom's back and just looking into Dom's eyes and kissing him seemed to communicate so much more than what Dom and he could really say with Carter being so close. Carter took that moment to push inside Dom's body, while he cared what happened, he was finally glad to claim Dom's ass. He went with the rhythm Dom started and they started working in tandem.

Brian while he'd never been a part of a threesome like this couldn't believe the sensations of two people fucking at the same time. Dom kept his face buried in Brian's neck panting as he was getting the brunt of everything contrary to what people would think. Dom didn't much like Carter but he sure knew how to use his dick. He felt his orgasm start and he groaned into Brian's neck trying not to bite too hard as he filled Brian. Brian came feeling Dom's start and he had to choke back Dom's name on his lips.

Carter wanted to laugh but he was feeling the effects of the two orgasms and sped up his thrusts as he braced his hands against Dom's back. As he exploded he felt fingers tighten around his wrists and he realized Brian had them in a tight grip. He looked at the man catching his breath on the bottom and Brian said, "Never again." Carter was slightly surprised by Brian's tone but he knew when to push and after the sex he'd just experienced he didn't want to.

Brian and Dom together had the power to send him on his way but then Carter could always take Brian's warning as never touching Dom again - he could go with that - but Brian was fair game.

~~fin~~


End file.
